Scoring modern coated papers in preparation for folding the paper is a necessary step to avoid cracking of decorative coatings that would be detrimental to the final appearance along the fold. To have a neat finished appearance requires applying stresses to the paper and coating so that it does not have stretch marks that crack the decorative coating. This kind of scoring is done with an elastomeric scoring disc. The elastomeric disc has a raised profile that pushes the paper into a receiving groove on an opposite roller. Changing the configurations of the scoring discs and receiving discs in current systems often require disassembling the scoring machine so that ends of shafts holding the scoring discs and receiving discs are exposed so that parts can be slipped over a free end. This takes considerable time to disassemble the scoring machine itself in addition to reconfiguring the scoring and receiving discs on the shafts. Ideally, reconfiguring the scoring discs and receiving disc should not require disassembly of the scoring machine itself.